


练笔6（学霸攻X学渣受，校园背景，未完结）

by Luosan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luosan/pseuds/Luosan
Summary: 龙腾竹马至，相思谁与知。





	1. 练笔6

第一章

向辰在高中开学报道那天遇到了关应龙。

距离他上一次见到关应龙，已经过去三年了。

他们两个算是发小，因为父母是朋友所以从小一起玩，当时两人在街坊四邻很出名，不过出名的方式有些不同。

关应龙从小喜欢打架，因为长得高，四年级就能把六年级的男生揍趴下，但是向辰不一样，他一直是传说中的别人家的孩子。两人第一次在众人面前站在一起是五年级某个周一的升旗仪式，向辰作为三好学生发表演讲，接着关应龙作为打群架打到派出所门口的领头人在众人面前念检讨。

简直是命运的捉弄。

向辰在后面看着关应龙念得眉飞色舞，捏着眉头直发愁。

……

因为家离得近，放学也会一起回家，关应龙和一帮所谓的兄弟站在教室门口，盘算着一会儿拿零花钱去游戏厅，向辰在教室里面收拾书包。

关应龙清点完自己的库存，把钱塞进口袋，不耐烦地冲着里面喊了一句。

“我说你好了没啊？”

向辰没有回答他，装好书包走出教室，抬头看了一眼关应龙，走了。

“靠，又不理我。”

关应龙不满地嘟囔一声，带着朋友们跟上向辰。

关应龙听他妈说过，向辰曾经差点就是他指腹为婚的小媳妇，向辰妈妈和他妈妈约好一起生龙宝宝，说如果都是女孩就义结金兰，如果是一男一女就撮合成夫妻。向辰妈妈铁了心认定肚子里面的乖宝是女孩，但是谁也没想到最后生下来是个带把的。

向辰妈妈一脸哀怨，因为向辰在肚子里的时候太乖了，实在是不像男孩。

明明小裙子都买好了。

……

关应龙捏了捏裤兜里的硬币，停下脚步喊住低头走路的向辰。

“喂，向辰。”

向辰抬头。

关应龙指了指旁边的游戏厅：“我去游戏厅了，如果我妈问你我去哪了，你就说不知道啊。”

向辰看了看游戏厅门口贴得花里胡哨的海报，又看了看站在门口的几个叼着烟的初中生，犹豫了一下，平静地开口：“哦。”

倒不是不屑于和关应龙玩，向辰实在是对游戏机不感兴趣，他不理会关应龙朋友的小声嘲讽，继续往家走，关应龙瞪了那群男生一眼，挥着手冲向辰的背影喊道：“明天的作业，别忘了啊！”

向辰懒散地抬手，没回头。

……

晚上九点，关应龙妈妈果然打来电话。

向辰在卧室听歌，听到妈妈的询问，熟练地说了一句不知道，心想那小子怎么玩到现在还没回家，真是不怕挨打。

电音骚动着耳膜，向辰面无表情地看着天花板，突然想到游戏厅门口那几个看着不顺眼的初中生，他看了看表，一种不安的感觉从心底逐渐蔓延。

过了一会儿，向辰换上外套走到门口。

向辰妈妈在客厅问：“去哪？”

向辰低头系着鞋带，眼珠一转：“忘记买作业本了。”

夜晚的风微冷，向辰脚步匆匆地走着，其实他早就写完那些复杂繁琐的狗屁作业，他了解关应龙，关应龙没有太晚回家的习惯，以往最晚八点半就会溜回家，怎么也不可能会玩到九点。

到了游戏厅门口，游戏厅还开着，花花绿绿的灯晃得他眼睛疼，进门后一股散不掉的烟味扑鼻而来，向辰捏着鼻子，在游戏厅里面走了一圈，没有找到关应龙，倒是找到了正在喂鱼的老板，于是开口问道。

“叔，看到关应龙了吗？”

关应龙作为游戏厅的常客，老板也比较熟悉，老板把手里的鱼食撒光，抬头想了想：“你说小龙啊，刚才好像和几个初中生出去了。”

向辰只想骂人，直觉告诉他关应龙可能又要惹事了。

“走了多久了？”

“十分钟吧？没多久。”

“谢谢叔，那我先走了。”

向辰道谢后立刻离开游戏厅，几乎是小跑着在各个偏僻的胡同穿梭，关应龙应该不会走太远，如果是约架，那么越偏僻的地方越好……

那小子到底死哪去了。

……

关应龙和他的朋友靠着墙，被几个初中生围住，他的左脸有些肿，眼神恶狠狠地看着面前的几个不良少年，明显已经挨过打了。

一个男生拽着关应龙的领子，低声威胁道：“不服是吧？”

关应龙瞪着他，笑了一声：“爷爷凭什么服孙子？”

那男生气红了眼，把关应龙推在墙上一拳打了过去，关应龙也不怂，扯着对方的衣服拿头撞对方下巴，但是无奈对方人多势众，关应龙的朋友根本没有起作用，撕打中他被人抓着胳膊摁在地上，那男生揉着下巴一脚踹在关应龙肚子上，踹得他干呕出声。

“爷爷今天就告诉你谁他妈的是孙子！”

男生啐了一口，再次抬脚，可是还没等他脚落下去，胡同口突然传来一声高喊。

“老师，他们在这！”

男生扭头一看，一个年龄不大的男生站在那里，指着他们冲某个方向喊老师，这几个人毕竟还是学生，出于对老师的恐惧撒腿就跑，关应龙被几个朋友扯起来要离开，被跑过来的向辰拉住了。

“你跑什么？”

关应龙回头看，阴暗的胡同里，向辰的眼睛如亮晶晶的星辰，他的额头还有汗，喘着粗气看着关应龙。

“是你啊。” 关应龙笑了，一屁股坐在地上不打算动了。

“你们先回家吧，我家离他家近，我送他。” 向辰蹲下看关应龙被打的脸，和那几个男生说道。

那几个男生互相看了看，点点头，离开了。

向辰望向关应龙脖子上的淤青，问：“伤得严重吗？”

“不碍事，” 关应龙笑了笑，不料牵扯到刚才的伤，疼得直咧嘴：“就是刚才那兔崽子踹得一脚真疼啊……江北一中的，我记住了。”

“你就不能不惹事。”

“是他们先挑事的。” 关应龙不屑地撇了撇嘴，“打输了游戏就想动手，都是孙子。”

“是是是。” 向辰熟练地架起来关应龙，“能走吗？”

“我说不能的话，你背我吗？” 关应龙看着比他矮半截脑袋的向辰，噗嗤一乐，“就你那身高，省省吧。”

向辰毫不客气地给关应龙一个肘击，语气冷淡：“看样子是没事，你可以闭嘴了。”

关应龙靠着向辰，毛茸茸的脑袋窝在向辰的颈窝，两人沉默了一会儿，关应龙低声说道：“谢了啊……”

他知道自己根本打不过那群初中生，如果不是向辰及时赶过来，他们俩可能就要在医院见面了。

向辰露出一个浅浅的笑，架着关应龙往家的方向走去。

……


	2. 练笔6

第二章

混世大魔王和高冷大学霸和谐相处着，但两人没有混在一起太久，小升初考试后，关应龙被家里安排到市里的初中读书，临走的时候关应龙还送了他一整套的游戏卡。

那是他这几年打游戏好不容易攒齐的。

……

向辰收回飘远的思绪，高中开学报道的队伍慢慢向前移动。

三年不见，关应龙还是那副能在人群中出类拔萃的身材，向辰一眼就看到队伍里的他，关应龙身边站着几个看起来不好惹的男生，配着看起来更不好惹的关应龙，方圆一米之内几乎没有人接近，关应龙站在那里，正不耐烦地拿着手机看着四周，似乎是感受到了向辰的注视，转头对上了目光。

关应龙露出一口白牙，一开始还不耐烦的表情霎时间变成欣喜，大步走来抱住向辰，狠狠地拍了拍他的后背。

“好久不见啊！我刚才看大榜第一名是你，正找你呢。”

向辰闻到关应龙身上淡淡的烟味，露出一个笑容：“好久不见。”

关应龙松开向辰，看看向辰修长的身材，又伸手比了比两人的身高：“长得真快啊你，吃激素了吗？都赶上我了，我就说刚才怎么找不到你……”

向辰直接给关应龙一个肘击，看着捂着肚子弯腰直骂人的关应龙，眼里带着笑意。

两人多年未见，自然有很多话题要聊，当两人聊着的时候，刚才围在关应龙旁边的几个男生走过来，看着面前这个瘦高的陌生男生，问：“龙哥，这是你朋友？”

“嗯，我兄弟，向辰。就是那个红榜第一的大学霸，叫辰哥。”

他们和关应龙混了三年，最清楚关应龙身边都是些什么人，很难想象这么一个浑身透着精英气息的男生会是关应龙的朋友，但见关应龙难得面露喜色，他们还是很客气地开口。

“辰哥好，龙哥，看不出来你还认识这么厉害的学霸啊！”

向辰僵硬地点点头，如此陌生的称呼让他实在是不习惯。

……

A市一中按成绩分班，向辰自然是被分到最好的尖子一班，关应龙被分到普通班，报名结束后，有的收拾东西准备回家，有的找到初中的朋友准备一起去吃饭，向辰收拾好东西，发现关应龙正在门口等他，一个人高马大面色不善的男生站在那里，班级里的几个女生看到都有些害怕。

向辰走出教室，看向关应龙。

关应龙双臂交叉环抱在胸，依靠着走廊的墙，倨傲地扬了扬下巴：“一起去吃一顿？”

向辰点点头。

学校附近都是小餐馆，两人随便找一家点了几道菜，关应龙拿了两瓶啤酒，拎着问向辰：“叔让你喝吗？”

向辰看着关应龙的眼睛：“他不管这么多了。”

关应龙笑了一声，开了一瓶递给向辰，两人有一搭没一搭地聊着，聊初中的事，又开始聊小时候的事，仿佛有说不完的话一般，等他们走出餐馆，已经是下午三点了。

向辰看关应龙拿酒的动作熟练，以为他酒量很好，结果关应龙才喝一瓶就满脸通红，第二瓶还没见底就趴在桌子上不省人事了。

不能喝还喝这么多……

向辰熟练架着满脸通红的关应龙，熟悉的姿势在两人身高持平之后竟没有丝毫不适。

关应龙迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，发现自己靠着向辰，小声地嘟囔：“以前我每次打架受伤，你都是这么架着我的……”

向辰没有回他，而是低声问道：“你住哪？”

对方沉默。

向辰拍了拍关应龙的脸，没有回应。

向辰看着已经陷入沉睡的关应龙，无奈地叹了一口气。

先带回家再说吧。

……

关应龙清醒过来已经是晚上八点。

他坐起来只觉得头疼欲裂，浑身无力，四周是完全陌生的环境，整洁的书桌，干净的地板，关应龙挠挠头，完全不知道自己在哪。

“你终于醒了啊。”

熟悉的声音响起，关应龙抬头望去，向辰正倚靠着门看他，手里拿着一杯水，面容清冷。

“这是你家？”

“嗯。”

“你现在自己住？”

“初二就没人管了。”向辰平淡地说着，递给关应龙一个小药片和一杯水，“醒酒药，吃了。”

关应龙吃了药，看着空荡荡的房间，继续问：“叔不管你吗？”

“每个月给生活费。”

“那你高三怎么办？到时候忙起来可没时间了，你打算请田螺姑娘吗？”

“初三请过阿姨做饭，不是田螺姑娘。”

向辰瞪了他一眼，转身离开了。

关应龙揉了揉太阳穴，醉酒的难受劲还没有完全消失，他呆坐了一会儿，顺着声音在厨房找到正在煮粥的向辰。

粥的清香扑鼻而来，关应龙摸摸一直乱叫的肚子，他隐约记得自己抱着马桶吐了好几次，现在早已饥肠辘辘，凑到向辰身边闻了半天。

“你还会煮粥？贤良淑德啊你。”

向辰拨开他的脑袋：“别打扰我。”

关应龙把下巴放在向辰肩膀上，突然想到了什么，贴着他耳朵说道：“你说你现在像不像一个照顾应酬回来的老公的居家小女人？”

向辰回头，淡淡地开口：“就你那酒量，还是别应酬了。”

关应龙恼羞成怒，大喊一声伸手搔向辰的腰，向辰敏捷地躲开，扔下勺子反身扣住关应龙的手腕。

“别闹。”

“怎么了，小时候不也经常这么干吗？”关应龙见向辰语气严肃，有些奇怪地问。

向辰看着关应龙一脸困惑的表情，目光有些复杂，松开他的手腕转过身继续熬粥：“别这么幼稚。”

关应龙摸摸下巴，没搞明白向辰的意思，但还是听话地去客厅等着。

喝完粥后关应龙舒服地坐在沙发上摸肚子，向辰看他完全没要走的意思，抬眼看表已经九点多，开口道：

“你不打算回家了？”

关应龙大大咧咧地在沙发上躺下，仰着脖子看向辰：“我今天就在你家睡了，行吧？”

“滚回自己家去。”

“头疼，不想动。” 关应龙皱着眉开始瞎哼哼。

向辰的眉毛抽动了一下，突然笑了一声。

“好吧。”

关应龙虽然喝了醒酒药，但醉酒的那股劲还没彻底消失，躺回床上就开始眼皮打架，聊着聊着渐渐没了声响。

向辰撑着脸，静静地看关应龙的睡颜，关应龙不爱笑，再加上长得高大，看着一点也不像善类，但是向辰知道关应龙只有在面对他的时候才会露出最放松最自然的笑容，如阳光一样灿烂。

向辰看了一会儿，犹豫着伸手摸向关应龙的脸颊，接着摸向他削尖的下巴，摸向他的锁骨，他的胸膛……

他突然想到什么，触电般缩回手，负罪感在心头怦然炸开，他看向关应龙，深邃的黑眸里是满满的占有欲和炽烈的……

爱意。

向辰已经不记得自己出柜是什么时候的事，但是在他第一次性萌动的春梦里，他梦到的不是丰满性感的女人，而是自己从小玩到大的朋友。

他到现在都记得，梦里的关应龙躺在他的身下，双腿大开，他们的身体紧紧相连，他架着关应龙的腿，动作近乎癫狂地操干身下的男生，听着他粗重的喘息，听他低声的呻吟。

不够……还不够……

他摸向关应龙的胸膛，狠狠地揉捏他的胸肌，梦里的关应龙从始至终没有说话，他们两人之间只有急切的动作，向辰最后抱着关应龙射精的那一刻，他的心里是即将满溢而出的满足和暖意。

然后他醒了，低头看湿成一片的内裤，痛苦地捂住眼睛。

他没有任何迟疑，在确定自己是同性恋后便坦然告诉父母，在他的父母眼里向辰一直是一个优秀完美的孩子，当得知这样的事情后，向辰被狠狠地揍了一顿，他跪在地上，看着流泪的母亲和悲痛地捂着脸的父亲，磕了三个响头，走出家门。

父母终究是父母，在近一个学期的冷战过后，他们强硬的态度终于缓和些许。

向辰开始去了解这个圈子，他发现学校里有很多和他一样的男生，有的在发现他的秘密后甚至主动凑过来撩拨他，向辰认为他的那场春梦只是个意外，但是一次在放学回家的路上面对一个男生的索吻后，向辰满脑子都是关应龙的脸。

那段时间他近乎崩溃，他不知道自己究竟该怎么办，强大的理性支撑他度过最煎熬的初三，毕业后，他顺利地考上高中。

更幸运的是，他和关应龙重新见面了。

关应龙曾出现在向辰的无数个梦境中，但是当向辰亲眼见到关应龙的时候，他还是呼吸一窒，心脏突然炸裂般疼痛，他僵在那里，盯着关应龙的侧脸，根本移不开视线。

无数的梦境开始模糊不清，让他分不清是虚幻还是现实，在关应龙和他打招呼的那一刻，他也没有彻底从沉重的思绪中恢复过来。

这里认识他的人很少，向辰不知道自己的秘密能隐瞒多久，说不定关应龙在知晓后会揍他一顿从此关系决裂，向辰想了想关应龙一脸厌恶地大骂他恶心变态的样子，苦涩地笑了笑。

他躺下，揽住关应龙的腰，身边的温暖让他很快进入了梦乡。

……


	3. 练笔6

第三章

因为刚上高中，老师讲的内容都很简单，向辰很擅长应付功课，他经常在上课的时候夹着笔斜眼看窗外，看关应龙和他的朋友们翻墙溜出校外，每次关应龙都会回头看向向辰所在的班级的窗户，发现向辰就挥手打招呼。

不但如此，关应龙还经常去向辰的班级门口找他，手里带着从校外买来的烤串，时间一久很多人都知道关应龙和向辰的关系。

第一次月考很快来临，目的是测试学生的水平，向辰理所应当地位列榜首，成绩单发下来的那一刻他开始从学年最后一名找关应龙的名字，终于在第853名找到了关应龙的名字。

全学年一千一百名学生，关应龙竟然考得还不错。

就这样全学年都记住了向辰的名字，班主任拿着成绩单看向辰甩学年第二名几十分，激动得差点给向辰一个拥抱。

后来，关应龙也差不多轰动整个学年，作为新生毫不胆怯，在开学没多久就弄清楚谁是这个学校的校霸，接着隔天带着自己的朋友把人家直接揍进医院。

后来又陆陆续续打了几次，终于在一群学渣混混中稳固住自己的地位。

向辰的班级隔壁就是教导主任的办公室，他记得很清楚那天教导主任的破锣嗓门震慑整个楼层，关应龙则一脸无所谓地站在那里，任凭主任怎么说都不出声。

关应龙的父母工作繁忙经常在外地，请家长也只找到了关应龙的一个舅舅，当天下课后关应龙很潇洒地走出办公室，正好碰上了正要去送作业本的向辰。

“你又惹事了？”

“啊……” 关应龙这回没了反驳的理由，露出一个微笑，咧嘴的动作牵扯到脸颊的伤口，他小声痛呼，抬头和向辰说：

“只要有我在，以后没人敢惹你了。”

向辰面容冷淡，开口道：“我听说那帮高三的混混不是什么好东西，你小心点。”

“嗯。”

日子很平淡地过去，关应龙偶尔会去向辰家住几天，每次向辰赶他走，他都死皮赖脸地缠着向辰不撒手，关应龙的父母在出差一周后终于回家，向辰听闻这件事后的隔天就见关应龙脸上旧伤未愈又添新伤。

向辰无奈地叹了口气，这个人可能在某些方面已经无药可救了。

……

某个周末。

“好无聊啊……你还没写完？”

“还差一道题。”

周末，关应龙又跑到向辰家，向辰坐在书桌前写作业，关应龙躺在床上翻自己带过来的杂志，时针转了两圈，关应龙把杂志来回翻了好几遍，无聊的他翻来覆去地在床上换姿势，突然想到了什么，看向向辰开口道：

“你喜欢什么类型的女生？”

向辰算题的笔顿了一下又恢复正常，他平静地开口道：“没想过……”

“我喜欢大胸的，最好摸起来有肉感的女生……” 关应龙在脑海里幻想，露出一脸色眯眯的笑容，“男生应该都喜欢大胸吧。”

“不，我喜欢平胸的。”向辰转头看向关应龙裸露的胸肌，“摸起来手感很好。”

“想不到你喜欢这种类型的……不对，你摸过？！”

“嗯。”

“看不出来你挺厉害的……” 关应龙一脸羡慕地咂嘴，完全没有彻底理解向辰的意思，“我还没摸过呢。”

“你初中没有交女朋友？”

“叽叽喳喳的，太吵了。”

向辰舒了一口气。

“你交过吗？”

向辰摇摇头。

“那你怎么摸的胸？” 关应龙先是一脸质疑，接着突然像发现什么秘密一样，一脸贱兮兮地凑了过去，小声问道：“你不会是……嫖过吧？”

向辰听完差点撅断手里的中性笔，笔尖在草稿纸上划过一道凛冽的痕迹，他缓缓地抬头，语气冰冷：“没有。”

“别不愿意承认啊，都是男人有什么不好意思的，感觉怎么样？舒服吗？”

“你倒是表面上一脸好学生，原来还做过这种……哎？”

向辰低头放下笔蹭地站了起来，扣住关应龙的脖子把他摁倒在床上，那股强劲有力的爆发力连关应龙都没有挣脱开，向辰一手扣着关应龙的脖子，一手在关应龙的胸肌上狠狠地揉了一把，沉声威胁：

“欠揍？”

关应龙完全没有感觉到自己被占便宜了，他惊讶地看着向辰，在他眼里，向辰一直是那个瘦瘦小小的豆芽菜，他怎么也没想过有一天向辰会有如此娴熟的动作，有这样的力量。

“你……是不是练过？”

向辰冷静一些，松开扣住关应龙脖子的手：“初中学了散打。”

“真的吗？看不出来啊……我摸摸……”

关应龙说着伸手撩向辰的衣服准备摸他的腹肌，向辰身体抖了一下，立刻站起来转身坐回椅子上，拿起笔继续写写算算。

关应龙也反应过来自己刚才说的话有些过分，开口道歉：“抱歉啊，就是想跟你开开玩笑。”

向辰没有搭理他，关应龙翻身继续看自己的杂志，向辰低头看自己半勃起的下体，他没想到关应龙的触摸会让自己起这么大反应。

刚才好危险。

……

关应龙第二天睡到上午十点，在向辰家蹭了午饭就和他的朋友们一起去网吧打游戏，约了晚上七点一起去吃烧烤，向辰在家里整理房间，天色将晚，向辰没有等到关应龙的人影，倒是等到一个电话。

“喂，请问你是？”

“喂，是向辰吗？！” 电话那边的声音很急迫。

向辰隐约觉得不对劲：“是。”

“龙哥被人堵了！我们在异次网……”

电话那边的人还没说完话就被迫挂断，向辰烦躁地啧了一声，抓起来外套跑出家门。

那个臭小子……

……

向辰找到关应龙时，关应龙和他的朋友正和一群男生打得激烈，向辰看向那群人，一眼就看到了人群中的关应龙，他嘴角带血一拳捶在面前男生的肚子上，关应龙抬头发现向辰，惊愕地瞪大双眼，接着大喊道：

“别过来！”

向辰暗骂一声，没有管关应龙的叫喊，冲过去扯开一个陌生的男生一脚踹倒在地，他身手敏捷，反应迅速，他们的战力瞬间提高，很快那群男生便觉得情况不妙，赶紧逃走了。

关应龙正要追，被向辰拦了下来。

“那帮兔崽子……”关应龙抹一把嘴角的血，见向辰脖子上有血痕，眼神更加阴冷，恶狠狠地啐了一口：“他妈的，你哪受伤了？走，去医院。”

“我没事，不严重。”

“都流血了！”

“伤口很浅，不碍事。” 向辰转头看了看留下来的人，看向其中一个男生问道：“刚才是你给我打的电话吗？”

男生点点头。

“谢谢。”向辰对他点头致谢，关应龙倒没有客气，看着那个男生呵斥道：“你喊他过来干什么！”

“我就想叫几个帮手……咱们那次吃饭的时候辰哥给我们留过电话号，告诉我们有事立刻找他……”

“他让你干什么你就干什么啊？”关应龙肚子里憋着一股子气发泄不出来，一脸凶相马上要吃人了，“你听我的还是听他的啊？”

“关应龙，是我让他这么做的，你别太过分。” 向辰挡在俩人中间，“你有两个朋友伤的不轻，赶紧去处理一下吧。”

关应龙瞪了那个男生一眼，还是听了向辰的话，愤懑地骂了一声，扭头走了。

关应龙怕自己一身伤被父母发现，两人处理完伤后，他便跟着向辰回家了。

“你当时为什么不让我过去？”

向辰给关应龙胳膊上的伤口上药，药粉撒在伤口上火辣辣的疼，关应龙紧蹙着眉，不吭声。

向辰摁了一下关应龙的伤口：“我问你呢？”

“嘶！疼疼疼……”

“说不说？”

关应龙抬头看向辰脖子上的绷带，那雪白的绷带绑在白皙的脖子上刺痛了他的眼睛，他移开视线，郁闷地开口：“你是好学生……把你牵扯进来，对你不好。”

向辰看着他，叹了口气。

“那你就少惹事，你应该知道我不可能不管你，你不要觉得亏欠，我会永远站在你这一边护着你。”

关应龙低着头，向辰觉得他都能看到关应龙头顶郁闷的乌云，他揉了一把关应龙的脑袋，轻声说道：“不早了，睡觉吧，明天还要上课。”

关应龙闷闷地应了一声，跟着向辰进了卧室。

……


	4. 练笔6

第四章

因为没有被学校发现，这件事被彻底压了下去，关应龙明白这是那个高三生的报复，向辰也像是明白什么一样，从那以后经常去关应龙的班级找他，哪怕是闲聊或者坐在他旁边看书，几乎不放过任何一个关应龙独处的机会。

这天大课间，向辰又找到在座位上趴着睡觉的关应龙，拎来一个凳子坐下，也不管别人的目光，拿出一本书开始看。

关应龙转头发现向辰在自己旁边，看了一眼他的书：“你在看什么？”

“《梦的解析》。”

“西方《周公解梦》？”

向辰想了想，不打算和关应龙争论这个： “……差不多。”

“那我刚才梦到有人一直追着我跑，是什么意思啊？”

“闲的。”

“嘁。”

关应龙翻个白眼，伸个懒腰环视四周，他们班里的同学各个都是不好惹的人物，正三三两两的聚在一起聊着什么，时不时地扭头看向向辰，露出一脸厌恶的表情。

关应龙看了看向辰，果然，向辰穿着校服一脸的精英相在这个班太突兀了。

学渣对学霸的本能反应，一种是羡慕，一种是厌恶，但是显然关应龙他们班全是后者，看那经常投来的愤怒的眼神就明白了。

关应龙靠着凳子，揽住向辰对着那几个看向辰的人比中指，表情满是挑衅，就差额头上写不服过来打一架，那姿态就像是雄性动物宣布所有权一样，那几个同学也知道关应龙的厉害，不敢和关应龙正面对峙，讪讪地走出教室。

关应龙嘲讽地轻哼一声。

向辰抬头，不知道发生了什么：“你刚才在干什么？”

“没事，有几个傻逼。”

向辰皱眉看他，搞不懂究竟什么情况。

……

那群惹事的高三生最终也没有找到机会揍关应龙，曾经的校霸也自知如果找人群殴传出去自己也丢人，1V1他又打不过，气得出院后拄着拐在自己那群朋友面前称现在高三学业忙，不打算参与学校的事情，关应龙听到后差点笑出来眼泪。

这场风波终于彻底过去，但是向辰明白关应龙的惹事道路这才刚刚开始。

……

又是一个周末。

向辰在家看书，听到门被打开的声音，他合上书走到客厅，毫不意外地看到关应龙坐在沙发上脱外套。

因为关应龙常来，向辰索性给他配了一把钥匙。

“你干什么去了？”

“没事。”

向辰瞥见关应龙的外套被扯开的一道口子，眼神黯了下去，继续问：“去打架了？”

“校外的人过来找事。”

向辰捏了捏眉间，熟练地从药箱里面拿出一瓶红花油，坐在关应龙身边开始撩他的衣服。

“我看看这回是哪……”

“哎哎哎，我没事，别扒衣服……疼……你这是性骚扰啊！”

关应龙捂着自己的衣服不让向辰碰，向辰突然发力桎梏住关应龙，骑在他的背上猛地撩开他的卫衣，果然关应龙的后背有一大块淤青，看起来十分严重。

向辰的眉毛瞬间拧紧，指着那块淤青：“你当我这家是诊所吗？交钱。”

关应龙脸埋进沙发里小声嘀咕：“我又没让你帮我。”

向辰听后，实实在在地戳在关应龙的背上，低声问：“你说什么？”

关应龙一声痛呼：“我说我没钱！”

“没钱啊……” 向辰骑在关应龙的后背上，把手里的红花油搓热揉在关应龙的淤青处，“没钱就肉偿吧，忍着点。”

关应龙嘴里的那一句操还没有说出口，开口只剩下杀猪一般的嚎叫。

……

关应龙坐在床上掰肩膀，向辰的按摩很有效，他的肩膀已经不是很僵，后背的痛也缓解了很多。

吃过晚饭，两人坐在沙发上玩关应龙带过来的PS4，关应龙已经完全把这里当成自己家，隔三差五地就把自己的东西搬过来，向辰看着满屋子关应龙的物品，觉得应该让关应龙交房租了。

悲惨的BGM响起，向辰放下手柄坐在那看关应龙继续打，向辰玩游戏一直很菜，或许应该说他对这些并不感兴趣，关应龙控制游戏里的小人躲开Boss的伤害，他目不转睛地盯着屏幕，客厅没有开灯，向辰盯着荧光屏微光下关应龙的双眼。

关应龙其实长得不错，鼻梁硬挺，剑眉星目，虽然在外人面前不爱笑，但其实笑起来很好看，他的肤色偏黑，身材因为长期运动很健康，结实的肌肉摸起来手感很好。

向辰想到这里，手指动了动。

“赢了！”

一声高呼后，关应龙扔下手柄兴奋地揽住向辰的肩膀，向辰露出一个浅笑，没有说话。

“怎么样，我厉害吧？”

“看来是肩膀不疼了。”

“早就不疼了，毕竟有你在呢，是吧？”

向辰心里一动，看向关应龙，接着无奈地笑了笑，那笑容有些无奈，又有些嘲弄。

可惜关应龙这种钢铁直男根本反应不过来自己刚才说了什么，被直男撩到的向辰觉得自己身为gay很失败。

“该睡觉了。”

……

关应龙做了一个梦。

他梦到自己躺在床上，被人亲吻全身，身上的人不是他梦寐以求的大胸美女，那个人的胳膊很健壮，手在他的胸腹处肆意摸索，揉捏他胸口挺立的乳尖，那动作色情淫糜，惹得他小腹一阵酸胀，他想挣扎，却像是被鬼压床一样动弹不得。

是谁……

关应龙猛地睁开眼，发现他正躺在床上，向辰的手臂搭在他的肚子，正闭着眼发出均匀的呼吸声，关应龙摸了摸内裤，窘迫地闭眼，他小心翼翼地拉开向辰的胳膊，准备去卫生间……

“怎么了？”

身边的人立刻醒了过来，关应龙僵在那里，背对着向辰不知道该怎么开口。

向辰觉得莫名其妙，伸长脖子凑到关应龙身边。

“我……那啥……去个厕所……”

“去厕所就去厕所，你紧张什么？” 向辰更觉得奇怪了，感觉到关应龙的手正捂着某个地方，顺势摸了下去。

“我操！” 关应龙只觉得后背泛起一阵鸡皮疙瘩，向辰的手实实在在地摸到他湿漉漉的正在勃起的某处。

“我还以为怎么了呢……” 向辰笑了一声，“有什么可紧张的，梦遗而已。”

“操，你放手。” 关应龙说话都快不利索了。

“你不是平时挺爱开黄腔吗，怎么现在就不行了？”

“那能一样吗！”

“有什么不一样的，都是男人……” 向辰用他晨勃着的某物顶了顶关应龙充满弹性的屁股，“谁没有似的。”

自己的命根子被别人握在手里，陌生的碰触让他脊背发麻，他刚想掰开向辰的手，来自身后的撞击让他身子一抖，向辰的炙热贴在他的屁股上，关应龙觉得浑身毛孔都要炸开了，他咬咬牙，愤恨地开口：

“我还真不知道你这方面这么厉害。”

“彼此彼此，不过我倒是第一次见你这么纯情。”

关应龙被纯情这个形容词激得头脑一热，转过身看向向辰墨黑的眸子，一把抓住他的勃起，嘴角带着嘲讽，调戏道：“要不要试一试？”

向辰只觉得小腹发紧，哑着嗓子问：“试什么？”

“你试过帮别人打飞机吗？”

“据说和自己弄的感觉完全不一样啊，你竟然不知道？真纯情啊你……”

关应龙苍白无力的嘲讽被向辰手上的动作打断，向辰拉着关应龙的手腕，把他的手摁在自己怒涨的性器上，扒开关应龙的内裤伸进去，攥住他半硬的肉刃不由分说地开始上下套弄。

“操……唔……”

关应龙呼吸一窒，向辰的指腹在龟头转着圈磨蹭，崩爆的快感让他眼前一片白光差点爽出声，向辰的手法和他完全不同，带来的刺激却更胜一筹。

向辰喘着粗气，低声命令道：“动啊？”

关应龙这时也顾不得什么羞耻心了，在他心里反正都是朋友，年轻人火力旺盛，互相帮帮忙解决生理问题也不是什么出格的事情，想到这，他的手探进向辰的裤子里，握住他的性器。

滚烫坚硬的性器仿佛烫伤了他的手心，关应龙发现自己没有想象中的尴尬与不快，他揉弄向辰的性器，手指换着角度刺激敏感地带，两人面对面，低着头，杂乱的呼吸声此起彼伏。

向辰被关应龙这么一握，心跳都快停了半拍，他加快手上的动作，关应龙的手法很生涩，即使这样也向辰体会到无限的快感。

对他来说，更多的是来自内心和喜欢的人亲密接触的兴奋。

“呜……要射……”

关应龙眯着眼睛哼了一声，向辰耳边全是他黏糊糊的喘息声，喜欢的人就在身边，向辰终于忍不住起身坐在关应龙的身上，将两人的肉刃抵在一起。

“你肩上的伤还没有好，我来。”

两人的性器分量都不小，向辰握在一起加速撸动，关应龙没有说话，也没有反抗，性器互相碰触的感觉奇异而淫糜，爽得他脚趾都蜷缩在一起，向辰的手带给他的感觉太过舒服，让他根本无法拒绝。

向辰低头看身下的男生，看他因为情欲泛红的胸膛和迷离的双眼，关应龙急促地喘息着，突然移了眸子对上向辰的视线，向辰像是浑身过电一般，只觉得脑内的弦瞬间绷断。

好想接吻。

他俯下身凑近关应龙，两人的呼吸混在一起，湿热的呼吸打在对方的脸上，向辰目光深沉地看向关应龙，关应龙注视着身上的男生，似乎因为剧烈的快感，他的目光有些涣散，以至于在如此危险的距离下，竟然没有躲开。

那殷红的唇就在嘴边，向辰只要一低头就可以吻上去，他的鼻尖渗出薄汗，滴在关应龙的脸上。

“向辰……”濒临爆发的关应龙突然出声。

关应龙的呼唤就像是一记重锤砸在向辰的心口，他立刻意识到自己刚才的想法有多疯狂，向辰皱紧眉，咬牙偏过头，一口咬住关应龙的脖颈，两人在那向辰的加速下终于迸发射出，精液沾染了关应龙的小腹。

向辰坐在关应龙身上粗喘着，手指摸过关应龙的腹肌，让两人射出来的白浊混在一起，关应龙大脑一片空白，直到向辰找到卫生纸给他擦干净才反应过来刚才究竟发生了什么。

向辰轻声问道：“舒服了？”

关应龙低头看自己的小腹，他能闻到淡淡的腥膻味，坐起来缓了半天，迟钝地点点头。

“衣柜的抽屉里面有新的内裤，我先去洗个澡。”

向辰深吸一口气，站起来头也不回地走进卫生间。

关应龙揉揉脸，摸上自己脖颈的咬痕。

……


	5. 练笔6

第五章

关应龙上课开始发呆。

他以前上课除了睡觉就是看杂志，老师的声音根本压不住这群调皮捣蛋的学生的吵闹，女生们看着小镜子把嘴涂得血红，有几个男生借口上厕所出门再也没回来，关应龙看着手里的英语书，神游天外。

他在想那天早上向辰的脸。

原来男人也可以这么性感啊……

关应龙摸着下巴，脑海里满是向辰射精时因为快感微微扭曲的脸，他的下体开始蠢蠢欲动，烦躁地从衣兜里面摸出一根烟。

“关应龙，在课堂上怎么可以抽烟！”

“哦……那我出去抽。”

关应龙无视掉女教师崩溃的怒吼，叼着烟悠闲地走出教室，他在操场上来回踱步，抽完一根烟后终于冷静下来。

他回到教学楼里，鬼使神差地上了四楼。

学校给学生的排名很明显，越是好的班级楼层越高，关应龙在一楼最偏僻的教室，向辰自然是在顶楼宽敞明亮的教室，教室挨着主任办公室，关应龙在后门看班级里的学生，虽然是清一色的整齐校服，但他还是一眼就看到了靠窗中间的向辰。

向辰正在记笔记，他的神情认真，关应龙记得向辰的字很好看，大气漂亮，和他本人一样，他站在那里，直到打铃才突然回过神。

学生纷纷走出来，每个人都投向关应龙一种或轻蔑或诧异的目光，以往的关应龙从来不在意这些，可今天他竟然浑身不自在，扭头就打算往回走。

“你怎么在这？”

熟悉的声线在背后传来，关应龙回头，发现向辰正站在门口看着他。

关应龙张了张嘴，支支吾吾地编出个理由：“我……没意思随便溜达。”

“我还以为你刚从校外打完架回来。” 向辰叹了一口气，“没事就行。”

关应龙这才发现，他每次打完架或者做了什么事都会来找向辰，每次看到他波澜不惊的眼睛就觉得安心，哪怕是被打得看不清人，只要向辰能在身边，他的心无论怎样疯狂都会归于平静，从小到大一直如此，就像是……

残缺的心灵被填补完整，从此有了归宿。

“那我先走了啊。”

关应龙扔下这句话匆忙下楼，向辰歪歪脑袋一脸困惑，不知道关应龙究竟怎么了。

“操……”

关应龙回到班级，课间班里一片嘈杂，关应龙低着头看桌子上的杂志，思绪万千。

突然，一个女生坐在他面前。

“关应龙。”

关应龙抬起头，发现面前是个女生，不耐烦地皱眉：“干嘛？”

“怎么了，好像有心事？”

“你谁啊？” 关应龙皱眉。

“哦，对了，你还不记得班级里面同学的名字。” 女生笑了一下，声音清脆悦耳，“我叫鲁越，是这个班班长。”

“哦……班长好。” 关应龙低头继续翻杂志，完全没有再交流的意思。

“你喜欢打篮球吗？”

“我更喜欢打人。”

“嗯……那你打过篮球吗？”

“初中玩过，不感兴趣。”

关应龙挠挠头，烦躁地抬头问，“你到底要干什么啊？”

鲁越依旧是一脸笑容：“过一段时间有一个篮球赛，每个班都要出一支队伍，咱们班就差一个人了，我打算让你参加。”

关应龙果断拒绝：“没兴趣。”

“听说能和尖子班那群男生一起打哎，学习比不过他们，总要有一个能赢他们的吧……好吧，我再找别人吧，打扰你啦。”

“等一下。”

起身要走的鲁越被一把拉住，她低头看到关应龙眼睛里迸发的熊熊火焰。

“能和尖子班打比赛？”

“对啊。”

“我去找个人，之后给你答复。”

鲁越一听有希望，开心地点头。

……

“篮球赛？”

向辰倚靠着墙，看着没过多久又跑回来的向辰，有些诧异地开口：“真没想到你会对篮球感兴趣。”

“别废话，你参加吗？”

向辰看关应龙期待的目光，微微一笑：“我是班长，初中也打过一段时间篮球，要做表率，会参加的吧。”

关应龙悬起来的心终于落下，他的拳头碰了一下向辰的肩膀，眼里一片清亮：“那决赛见吧。”

“哦？” 向辰挑眉，“战书我收下了，不过先输的人怎么办？没有惩罚就没意思了。”

“输的人，随时听候对方差遣五天。”

“成交。” 向辰拍拍关应龙的胸口，往班级走：“到时候别哭着求我。”

关应龙露出一个张狂的笑，他看着向辰的背影，内心仿佛有什么正蓬勃生长。

“等着瞧吧。”

当天下午下课，关应龙就把参加篮球赛的男生留住了。

“你怎么也在？”

关应龙看到之前一直和他一起混的男生，有些惊讶。

“嘿嘿嘿……班长找我，我不好意思拒绝啊……”

旁边的男生笑骂：“呸，你明明是想追班长。”

“鲁越是我女神，我听她的话有什么问题？”

“咱们班班花也只有鲁越能胜任了，其他的……啧啧啧，那脸抹的，都是喜欢吃小孩的。”

“我觉得姚佳佳腿长，长得更好看……”

关应龙看他们你一句我一句地聊着，努力在脑海里勾画出那些女生的样子，可惜只有模糊的影子，他没有注意过班级里的女生，更不要提谁腿长谁长得白了。

“行了，安静。” 关应龙喊了一声，那群男生纷纷闭嘴，关应龙环顾所有人，迟疑了片刻，终于开口道：“你们谁打篮球比较厉害？”

……

向辰在晚自习的课间发现了破天荒不去网吧而在篮球场练习的关应龙。

他没有上前打招呼，只是在远处静静观望，一个个子比较矮的男生一边和关应龙说着什么，一边矫正他的姿势，向辰看了一会儿，笑了笑离开了。

难得看到关应龙这么有干劲的样子，看来他也要努力了。

……

篮球赛在期中考试后终于开始。

高一学年一共18个班级，关应龙作为队长穿着球衣站在排头，他扭头看向对面排头的向辰，对向辰露出一个倨傲的笑。

场下女生开始小声尖叫，关应龙长得不错，但是平时很少出现在学校，这算是他第一次在众人面前露面，向辰因为期中考试每科提前交卷依旧稳居榜首的神操作已经被评为这个学年的学神，作为校园两大风云人物，稍微有一点互动都能引起大家的骚动。

鲁越作为班长，兴奋地给那群男生喊加油，眼神时不时地瞄向场内的关应龙，脸有些微红。

比赛对手由抽签决定，关应龙对自己第一次没有抽到尖子一班有些失落，向辰则捏着手里的签冲关应龙笑了笑，那笑容很是挑衅，看得关应龙直捏拳头。

不得不说关应龙的运动神经太过发达，在同学专业的教导和地狱级的练习后他很快在场内崭露头角，配合队员们很快杀进八强。

剧烈的运动令他满脸是汗，中场休息的时候鲁越赶紧让女生们给每一位队员递水，自己则拿了一瓶走到关应龙面前。

“辛苦了，接下来也要加油啊！”

关应龙应了一声，接过水没有看鲁越，拧开盖子仰头就要灌进去，被人一把扣住手腕。

“慢点喝。”

关应龙回头看是向辰，立刻露出笑容，向辰白皙的脸因为打完球有些红，他擦了擦脸上的汗，低头看向鲁越。

“你就是向辰吧？久仰大名。” 鲁越甜甜地笑。

“嗯。”

向辰冷淡地点点头，一点友好的意思都没有，揽着关应龙的肩膀就去了休息区，路上还不忘回头给鲁越一个阴冷的眼神。

那眼神，充满了宣示主权的占有欲和被侵犯到领地的野兽的怒火。

鲁越心里一颤，似乎发现什么一样愣住了。

……


	6. 练笔6

第六章

比赛打得很激烈，关应龙终于如愿打到决赛，向辰和队员商量接下来的决议，关应龙则坐在那里听他的队员讲接下来要做什么，时不时地看向远处的向辰。

太好了，果然还是决赛遇见比较有意思。

向辰抬头注意到关应龙的注视，露出一个浅笑。

关应龙摸了摸脖颈，移开了目光。

赛事持续到现在，越来越多的人开始围观，关应龙甚至发现了那个拄拐的高三生，没忍住乐出声。

三年没见向辰，关应龙这才发现他没有在向辰身边的这三年，向辰在很多方面都做到了近乎完美的地步。

学习方面自然不用多提，向辰在运动方面竟然也有了长足的进步，在面对赛场上的向辰时，关应龙有那么一瞬间觉得他面对的是一个完全陌生的男生，理性、智慧，完美得不像个人类。

这三年……他究竟经历了什么？

篮球在向辰的手里带出华丽的轨迹，关应龙一个失神没有防住，看着向辰成功上篮进球，观众激烈欢呼。

关应龙的队员们懊恼地骂了一声。

关应龙做了一个深呼吸，辰向迎面跑来，擦肩而过时凑近他耳语一句：“这么希望我赢吗？”

关应龙知道向辰是在讽刺他刚才的疏忽，咬牙看向向辰，指节捏的咔咔直响。

战况在两队的带动下立刻进入白热化。

所剩时间不多，关应龙抬头看向分数板，表情严肃。

还有一分的差距。

那么如果再进一个球就可以了。

关应龙正坐在那里思考，鲁越凑了过来，对他说道：“祝你幸福啊。”

关应龙仰起脖子，一脸茫然：“啊？”

鲁越看他的表情，有些惊讶：“你还不知道吗？”

“知道什么？”

“向辰……” 鲁越意识到了有问题，明白若是再说下去肯定要惹乱子，连忙改口，“你们俩关系真好啊。”

“他是我朋友。” 关应龙喝了口水，心里的紧张感消散了一些，“我们俩从小玩到大，小时候他还是个豆芽菜呢。”

“原来你们是发小啊，怪不得关系这么好。”

“他是我最好的朋友。”

休息时间一到，关应龙放下水瓶走进场内，鲁越看着关应龙的背影，喃喃道：“只是朋友吗？”

“那个人……”

明明喜欢你啊。

……

关应龙觉得很危险，时间一分一秒地流逝，而向辰就像是已经摸清了他们的实力一样，变换战术步步紧逼。

关应龙喘着粗气，和向辰面对面地撞见了。

向辰邪魅一笑：“打算跪着求我了吗？”

“抱歉，没这个打算。”

关应龙运球做了个假动作，突破向辰的防守，几个大步来到篮筐下。

他长臂一抬，球从手中掷出，那个角度绝对能稳得分，关应龙的眼睛发亮，就在他将为自己的胜利而欣喜的那一刻，他感到身边一阵风，接着的一个白皙的胳膊出现在他的面前。

球在篮筐上弹跳几下，落了下去。

裁判一声哨响，比赛结束。

落地后的向辰和关应龙撞了个满怀，关应龙顺势接住向辰，表情凝住了。

向辰站稳后拍了拍他的后背，在他耳边吹气，语气甚是愉悦：

“放学后来找我，我告诉你什么惩罚。”

关应龙愤懑地仰头，听着四周的欢呼声，叹了口气，心里却没有很强烈的挫败感。

能打到现在，和向辰面对面打一场，他已经很满足了。

……

关应龙放学后，听话地站在向辰班级门口等他。

下课铃响起，向辰的班主任先走出来，看着关应龙站在那里，表情复杂地瞄了他一眼，离开了。

向辰走出班级，看着关应龙露出一个得逞的笑容。

关应龙被向辰的嘚瑟劲气得嘴角直抽搐：“愿赌服输，赶紧说吧，要我做什么。”

“也没什么……” 向辰摸摸下巴故作思索，“你们留作业了吧？”

“我哪知道。”

“不知道就去问，我今天的要求就是你把所有的作业写完，在家等我，我放学后要让你给我讲明白每一道题。”

关应龙疯了：“靠，你还不如让我死。”

向辰笑了笑：“死可没那么轻松……还是说你玩不起？”

“怎么可能？”

关应龙看自己两手空空，烦躁地下楼找书本去了。

……

向辰回家后，果然看到关应龙坐在书桌前咬笔杆的样子。

他把书包扔下走进卧室，关应龙听到向辰回来的声音立刻坐起身子，终于忍不住发出饱受煎熬的声音。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊……”

向辰乐了：“你鬼叫什么？”

“这些东西太难了。”

“你这一个学期都不学习，肯定不会啊。”

“那你还让我做！” 关应龙瘫在椅子上，哀怨地看向辰，“你杀了我吧。”

“我没那个爱好，” 向辰从厨房搬了一个凳子坐在关应龙身边，看了看他的作业条和几本崭新的练习册，开始检查作业。

关应龙撑着下巴看他：“我感觉你就是我的克星。”

“嗯。” 向辰应了一声，头也不抬，“那你就是我的灾星。”

“我有那么衰吗？”

“我降灾。”

关应龙被憋的没有话，看着向辰用铅笔在他的练习册上画叉。

“还可以，基本没有对的。” 向辰坦然地放下练习册，打开书，“我一道一道教你。”

关应龙的脸在书桌上来回蹭：“你简直是魔鬼。”

向辰眯眯眼：“那我如果告诉你，我对你接下来几天的要求就是不翘课不迟到，认真听课做作业，当个好学生，你是不是就要杀了我？”

关应龙起身就要跑：“恶魔！”

向辰拽住关应龙的袖子把他摁回椅子上：“闭嘴好好听我讲。”

关应龙彻底疯了：“我要回家啊啊啊啊啊啊……”

可惜关应龙的反抗没有持续太久，他自己答应的条件咬着牙也得遵守，但他万万没有想到向辰会这么折磨他。

造孽啊……

……

关应龙疯了，他的那群朋友们傻了。

几乎是每个人都一脸惊愕地看着关应龙背书包上课，上课的时候认真听讲，放学也不和他们去网吧打游戏，而是问完班长当天的作业后回家了！

竟然回家了！

都说浪子回头金不换，但是他们看着关应龙一天比一天黑的脸，觉得关应龙这个浪子是被人强行掰回头的。

某天下晚自习后。

家门口传来响动，关应龙放下笔回头看向辰脱了校服外套，向他走过来。

“写完了吗？”

“写完了，有一道大题没有思路。” 关应龙用笔杆敲本子，“今天是最后一天了。”

“嗯，我知道。” 向辰坐下开始检查他的作业，关应龙无聊地趴在桌子上，看了向辰一会儿，问道：“你为什么要这样？”

“好玩啊。”

“你辅导我到半夜，再写自己的作业，你管这个叫好玩？”

“我乐意。”

“操。”

关应龙觉得向辰在任何方面都在压着他，让他根本没有反抗的机会。

向辰画完叉，抬头看向关应龙：“你天天这么混日子，你不考虑你的未来我替你考虑，我又不能养你一辈子。”

“操，谁让你养了。”

“那你想过以后做什么吗？”

“我……找个工作呗。”关应龙不知道该怎么开口了。

“找什么工作？”

关应龙的心里一阵烦躁：“管它什么工作，能赚钱就行了啊！”

“你现在的成绩考不上大学，连专科都考不上，现在的高中学历毕业后基本只能去做体力活，可是你完全可以不去选择这条路。”

“是，我比不过你，你学习好，打篮球也厉害，以后肯定能考个名牌大学，有个好工作，咱俩不一样，我混日子混习惯了，对以后也没什么想法，你别一脸圣母地把你的爱心散发给我了。”

向辰没想到关应龙会这么说，惊讶地看着他。

关应龙心里抽痛，他看向向辰冷笑一声：“您向大公子今后是人中龙凤，我高攀不起。”接着他站起来往门外走，“您还是找个配得上你的朋友吧。”

房门被狠狠地关上，向辰看着手里对勾越来越多的练习册，叹了一口气，心里是满满的无力感。

……


	7. 练笔6

第七章

关应龙咬着烟屁股走在路上，尼古丁拂过肺叶麻痹大脑，他漫无目的地走着，脑海里全是向辰刚才的表情。

心痛。

关应龙从小就没在乎过学习，一直应付着不至于垫底，他父母觉得他不经常把人打成重伤就很好了，对他的学习更是放任不管。

所以关应龙一直觉得他和关应龙没有什么差距，但到了高中后，他渐渐开始觉得不一样了。

他有时觉得他和向辰完全是两个世界的人，若不是有小时候的情谊完全不可能成朋友，他一遍一遍地在心底默念他是我最好的朋友，可是当现实迎面而来的时候偏偏又把他狠狠扇了一巴掌。

他的脑海里一直有一个声音在响。

你看看他，是站在众人之巅的佼佼者，你凭什么和他站一起？你凭什么？就凭那可怜兮兮模糊不清的童年友谊吗？

关应龙一拳捶在墙上，在夜深人静的巷子里发出近乎悲痛的怒吼。

……

关应龙最终还是回到家，妈妈似乎刚出差回来，见到关应龙进门有些惊讶：“你怎么回来了？”

“亲妈，这是我家啊。” 关应龙无语了。

“你平时不是几乎不回家吗，我就是有点惊讶。” 妈妈把行李箱里面的东西收拾好，拎着包往门外走，“我有个酒局，你要是饿了就自己做点什么吃吧。”

关应龙应了一声，回到房间躺在床上 ，他的房间里东西很少，基本都搬到向辰家里了。

要不要明天搬回来？

操，还是不要了。

关应龙捂住眼睛，在心里一遍又一遍地骂自己。

……

从那天晚上之后，关应龙再也没有去找过向辰。

而向辰也一直沉默不语，每次上楼都要顺便看一眼走廊尽头的班级，关应龙再也没有从那个门口走出来过。

关应龙的班任对关应龙前几天的状态很满意，可就在她刚打算照顾一下关应龙一下时，关应龙又消失了。

关应龙成功在市里的所有高中打出名声，别的学校的混混每次想惹事，一听说是北重高中都要犹豫很久。

异次网吧的某个包间。

关应龙在这里待了整整四天，几乎是吃住全在里面，他的朋友第一次打开门的时候差点被里面浓郁的烟味和压抑的气氛震慑到。

关应龙的手指在键盘上灵活地敲打，性感的女角色扛着狙击枪，击杀数一直稳步上升，赢了一把之后，关应龙关闭游戏，看着显示屏的游戏菜单发呆。

你在逃避什么呢？

关应龙靠在椅子上闭目养神，包间的门被打开，他睁眼一看，发现是自己的一个朋友。

“怎么了？”

“龙哥……” 男生笑得有点不好意思，搓着手犹豫了半天，慢慢说道，“我……有个事麻烦你。”

……

向辰终于在校园里看到了关应龙。

普班的放学铃声响起，学生陆陆续续地飞奔出校门，关应龙走在路上，身边有一个小巧可爱的女孩子，正拎着书包和关应龙聊着什么。

向辰坐在教室里，撑着下巴看那个女生，他的眼神阴冷，仿佛海中漂浮的千年寒冰，盯着那个女生，似是要将她抽筋拔骨一般，突然他的脑里闪过一句话。

你在想什么，关应龙和你不一样。

他的唇蠕动一下，突然站起身，全班同学的目光都集中到他身上。

“抱歉，老师，我去个厕所。”

数学老师有些担忧地看着向辰走出教室，继续讲着。

向辰在厕所待了很久。

在隔天中午，向辰在学校大门口遇见了关应龙。

关应龙身边还是那个女生，两人在面对面遇到后，关应龙停了一下脚步。

女生有点奇怪，看了看向辰，又看向关应龙：“你认识他吗？”

关应龙张了张嘴。

向辰面无表情地从他面前走过。

“不认识，走吧。”

就像是最陌生的人一样，关应龙同样面无表情，陪着女生走进教学楼。

……

向辰没想到自己有一天也会被人堵在胡同里。

他看着面前的男生，一头黄发，戴着耳钉，看起来二十出头，身后还跟着几个男生，同样穿着打扮十分夸张。

“你就是向辰吧？”

“你们是谁？”向辰看了看四周，这里太过偏僻，很难有人路过。

“别管我们是谁。” 男生凶恶地开口，“关应龙那小子惹的祸，我早晚要让他知道错。”

向辰听到熟悉的名字，表情变得更加凛冽。

“动手！”

两个男生立刻冲到向辰面前，向辰敏捷地躲开挥拳打了过去，无奈对方人多势众，没过多久向辰就体力不支被人摁倒在地。

身上拳脚的力度让向辰的视线开始模糊，后背的每一节脊椎骨都在叫嚣着痛苦，他死死地咬紧牙关，愣是没有痛呼出声。

……

关应龙没见到向辰。

周一的升旗仪式，本该是向辰作为代表演讲，关应龙因此特意来学校却没有见到他，一个陌生的男生在台上讲话，关应龙伸着脖子看远处的队伍，尖子一班的队伍里也没有向辰的身影。

生病了？

队伍散后，关应龙拉住一个一班的男生，问道：“向辰怎么没来学校？”

男生一看是关应龙，露出一个厌恶的表情。

“他住院了。”

关应龙有些着急：“是生病了吗？”

“是被人打了，被校外的混混，”男生语气轻蔑：“据说是因为你，他被人找上门报仇了。”

关应龙愣在原地。

“听说骨头都差点被打断了，要不然最近学校大门口也不可能有那么多警察，期末这么关键的时候出这种事，真是可惜……你要是真拿他当朋友就离他远点吧，要不然你惹了事你身边的人也跟着遭殃。”

男生说完话，甩开关应龙离开了。

关应龙站在那里。

在所有人都散去后，孤零零地站在那里。

你惹事，你身边的人也跟着遭殃。

你就不能不惹事。

你为什么不告诉我？你是因为我才受伤的。

你应该知道我不可能不管你，你不要觉得亏欠，我会永远站在你这边护着你。

关应龙捂着脸蹲了下去。

“对不起……对不起……对不起……”

……

期末考试那天，关应龙终于见到了向辰。

向辰的头上绑着绷带，一只眼睛还肿着，他看到关应龙站在班级门口，一言不发地要进考场。

“哎……” 关应龙拦住了他。

向辰回头看向关应龙，语气平淡：“有事吗？”

“你的伤……”

“我遇到抢钱的了，不打算给钱，没打过被揍了。” 向辰举起来右臂，“还能写字，考试没问题，如果没事的话我就进去了。”

关应龙的话还没说出口，向辰扭头进了考场。

太蹩脚的借口了，被抢钱……怎么可能。

关应龙在门口站了一会儿，闷闷地下楼。

……

考试结束的当天晚上。

黄毛混混和朋友正在网吧打着游戏，突然一群男生闯了进来，为首的男生身材高大，一脸凶狠，他环顾四周，最终把目光落到那个显眼的黄毛身上。

“就是他，拉出去。”

黄毛的几个朋友站起来想拦住这群男生，可是一见对方人数太多，站起来犹豫了一下又坐了回去。

黄毛被人扯到离网吧比较远的一个小巷里。

“前段时间你是不是堵了一个叫向辰的男生？”

黄毛认识面前的关应龙，但他从没见过关应龙如此杀气腾腾的眼神，仅仅是看着他就觉得双腿发软。

“我……没印象了……”

关应龙一拳怼在黄毛的头旁边，凑近他低声说道：“你确定吗？我不介意帮你好好想一想。”

“我……是的吧……大概……”

黄毛的话还没说完，关应龙一拳硬生生地把他打飞出去！黄毛眼前一片雪花，还没反应过来就被关应龙拎着衣领压倒在地，一拳接着一拳地狠狠揍在他的身上。

“你他妈敢动向辰？你是不是不想活了！”

“我今天就让你记住惹我的后果！”

“操你妈的！”

黄毛一开始还有几声惨叫，后来就只剩下含糊不清的求饶声，关应龙的指节带血，怒目圆睁，丝毫听不见黄毛的求饶，他的眼里只剩下熊熊怒火，关应龙的朋友们没见过关应龙下手这么重，怕关应龙再这么下去把人打死，连忙过去拉他。

“龙哥，够了……他已经被你打成这样了，再打下去就要出事了。”

“等会警察就过来了，龙哥，赶紧先走吧。”

三四个人合力才把关应龙拉开，一群人拖着关应龙迅速溜走，关应龙的怒火还未平息，他的心里全是向辰满身伤的样子。

向辰……

结果令众人意外的是黄毛竟然没有报警，他们后来在网吧打游戏还遇到了几个要拉关应龙一起做事的男人，关应龙戴着耳机说没兴趣，三番两次后那些奇怪的男人也在他们的视野中消失。


	8. 练笔6

第八章

寒假就这么过去了一周，参加辅导班的同学被课程折磨得死去活来，而关应龙和他的朋友们在网吧玩游戏玩到醉生梦死……

关应龙退出游戏，眨眨干涩的眼睛，开始盯着屏幕发呆。

已经过去一周了啊……

“怎么了龙哥？不玩了吗？”见关应龙退出游戏，旁边的朋友摘下耳机询问道。

“你们先随机组一个人，我去趟厕所。”

关应龙低头摘下耳机转身离开，朋友们有些不明所以，又感到很遗憾，少了关应龙，他们接下来胜利十分渺茫。

关应龙躲到厕所，捏着一根烟盯着手机屏幕看，屏幕里显示的是向辰的手机号，关应龙的手指在拨通键上来回晃动，直到烟快烧光也没有鼓起勇气按下去。

也不知道他现在怎么样了，都伤哪里了，伤好了没，自己一个人住上药肯定很不方便，有没有人照顾他……妈的，关应龙你就是个傻逼。

向辰是因为你才受伤的，你到现在连个道歉都没有，你还是不是男人。

关应龙把烟头摔进垃圾桶，狠狠地骂了自己一声，惹得路过的人纷纷惊愕地侧目。

……

寒假第九天。某饭店里。

“真是谢谢龙哥了，之前一直忙，现在才请你吃饭，真是不好意思。”

“没事，我把手机号留给你妹妹了，如果再遇到校外的混混骚扰，立刻给我打电话。”

那天在网吧包间找关应龙的男生正一脸感激地坐在关应龙对面，男生的身边坐着那个小巧的女生，两人面容看起来很相似。

“真没有想到我妹妹会被混混缠住，龙哥能帮到这种程度，我真的很感谢。”

“小事。” 关应龙又喝了一杯酒，脸已经完全红透了。

男生赶紧给关应龙倒酒，关应龙则毫不客气地一杯接着一杯喝，女生似乎感觉到关应龙的心情不好，拦着自家哥哥小声劝说。

“龙哥好像有心事，都已经醉成这样了，你别劝他喝了。”

说话的功夫，关应龙又灌了一杯，看着低声窃语的两人举起空杯子。

“怎么了？喝啊。”

男生无奈地看着自家妹妹，又开了一瓶酒。

……

深夜，向辰正在家换绷带，他的伤好了不少，但长时间动还是会有些疼。

手机铃声响起，向辰一看，是陌生的号码。

深夜打来的电话，肯定有事，向辰犹豫了一下，点击接通。

“喂？”

“你好，这么晚打扰你了，请问是关应龙的朋友吗？”

“……是。”

“龙哥喝醉了，我不知道该把他送到哪里，他的同学联系人只有你一个，我就给你打过来了。”

“……现在在哪？”

“XX饭店。”

“好，我现在就过去。”

二十分钟后，男生在饭店门口见到了头上缠着绷带的向辰，他一开始还是惊愕，紧接着就是满脸歉意。

“真是抱歉，我不知道你是这个状态……”

“没事。” 向辰淡淡地开口，“人呢？”

“在桌子上趴着呢……”

向辰找到一身酒气的关应龙，熟练地把他架到肩上，后背的伤让他有些吃痛地皱眉。

“你们回去吧，我带他回家。”

……

让伤员扛着一个男生确实有点吃力，向辰回到家后疼得后背的衣料都被汗浸透了，他打开房门，架着关应龙走进家里。

“唔……” 半睡半醒中的关应龙终于睁开眼，看到身边是向辰，抱住了他，“向辰……对不起……”

向辰被关应龙的体重压到门框上，他疼得直咬牙，听着关应龙说乱七八糟的话。

“我错了……”

“是我不好……我以后不惹事了……”

“我好难受啊……真的好难受，心里……特别疼……”

“向辰……”

向辰用力推开关应龙，把他扶到床上帮他脱衣服。

“向辰……”

“向辰……”

关应龙瘫软在床上一遍又一遍地叫着向辰的名字，委屈巴巴的语气令向辰听得心里一片柔软，向辰为关应龙盖好被子，轻声回应道：

“嗯。”

“我们还是最好的朋友吧？” 关应龙看着向辰，眼里是一片期待。

向辰的手停了一下，他没有回答，摸了摸关应龙的额头，语气满是温柔。

“早点睡吧。”

如果你明白我的心意，会是怎样的表情呢？

……

关应龙浑浑噩噩地睡到第二天，睡醒后发誓再也不喝酒了。

蹬被子就像踩棉花一样软得毫无力气，他翻了个身，感觉脑子里面快要乱成一锅粥，难受地哼了一声，胳膊直接搭在身边的人身上。

怎么会有人？

不对……

我在哪？

关应龙睁开眼睛，发现四周是熟悉的环境，身上的被子散发着好闻的味道，向辰穿着睡衣躺在他身边睡得正熟，长而弯的睫毛微颤，他露出的皮肤表面有大片淤青，虽然大部分颜色已经淡了很多，但还是令关应龙触目惊心。

关应龙抽回搭在向辰身上的手，小心翼翼地撩开向辰的衣服观察他的伤势，向辰的腹部没有受伤，这倒是让他松了一口气，他慢慢地解开向辰的衣扣，发现向辰肩膀上有一块巨大的青紫色严重到微微肿起，关应龙不知道黄毛下手这么重，他的心揪紧了一般疼，恨不得把黄毛拎出来再揍一顿。

向辰翻个身背对着关应龙，关应龙霎时间僵住不敢动，可是他的视线却瞬间集中在向辰的后背上。

关应龙有一瞬的呼吸困难。

整个后背几乎没一块好的地方，有的伤口虽然缠着绷带却明显渗血，大片的红紫色深深刺痛关应龙的眼睛，他无法想象向辰是怎样凭借如此重伤的身体把醉酒的他拖回来的。

都是他的错。

关应龙的目光流露出难掩的悲痛，他伸手去触摸……

“你在做什么？”

清冷的声线响起，关应龙吓得立刻缩回手，向辰缓慢地撑起胳膊回头看关应龙，因为被打扰了睡眠不满地皱紧了眉。

“我……”

“我很累，别烦我。”

向辰瞪了他一眼再次躺下，他现在比关应龙还头痛，昨天晚上先是收拾烂醉的关应龙到后半夜，好不容易睡下关应龙又吐到床上，气得向辰踹睡死过去的关应龙好几脚，把人从床上搬下来，又要收拾关应龙制造的一摊麻烦，折腾到半夜的他后背又开始疼起来了。

关应龙见向辰躺下不再说话，有些尴尬地坐在那里，坐了一会儿，闭着眼睛的向辰突然开口：“你就这么一直坐着？”

“向辰……我……对不起……”

向辰轻笑一声：“这可一点也不像你。”

“是我的错，我知道这一切都是因为我，我明白无论怎么道歉都无法弥补我的过错……不过我会尽力改的……我一定会改的，以后你让我做什么我就做什么，我听你的，以后我就听你的。”

“我说什么你都听吗？”

关应龙拼命点头。

向辰突然坐起来极为严肃地盯着关应龙，看得关应龙不禁紧张地咽口水。

“你现在……” 向辰指了指地板上堆着的脏床单和衣服，“去把那堆东西洗了，你要是敢洗不干净我就揍你。”

关应龙蹭蹭蹭地抱着床单跑进卫生间。

向辰看着关应龙的背影，觉得像一只奔跑的哈士奇。

……

事实证明，关应龙真的被向辰这次的意外吓坏了，向辰看着挂在阳台上被搓得濒临破碎的床单，捏着眉头发愁。

关应龙看向辰一脸愁容，有些担心：“我是不是没洗干净？”

“没有，已经很干净了，真的，我会好好珍藏的……”向辰看向关应龙搓得通红的双手，“你是不是第一次洗衣服？”

“是……”

向辰轻轻地叹气，觉得自己做了一件极其错误的决定。

两人挨到中午饿得不行，关应龙提议要定外卖，被向辰以“伤员不能吃外卖”为理由拒绝，关应龙又因为向辰肩膀上的伤坚持不让他下厨，于是就演变成关应龙在向辰的指导下一步一步做饭。

“操……这玩意怎么这么难切。”关应龙看着案板上的西红柿恶狠狠地骂。

“切成块就行，我也不指望你切成什么样……我们要做柿子炒鸡蛋不是番茄酱，不要切那么碎。”

关应龙没有抬头回应向辰，切完一个西红柿他已经有些烦躁了，可是一想到向辰身上的伤，憋屈得深吸一口气去拿鸡蛋。

向辰觉得关应龙现在头顶阴云密布，马上就要打雷了，他嘴角带着些许笑意，站在门口看热闹。

“快速搅拌。”

“热锅。”

“盐在头顶柜子里。”

“不能放味精。”

“那是糖……”

关应龙忍不住了：“操！明明都一样啊！”

“罐子上写着呢。”

“……操。”

一阵锅碗瓢盆声过去，关应龙终于端着一盘西红柿炒鸡蛋走出来，向辰低头看了看：“外观上满分十分，给六分吧，两分友情分。”

关应龙被损得直咬牙。

向辰盛了两大碗米饭端到餐桌上，关应龙拿着筷子等着，其实他的心里是有一点期待的，毕竟是第一次亲手做的饭。

向辰夹了一筷吃进去，关应龙立刻地问：“怎么样？”

向辰看似十分满意地点头：“不错，就是鸡蛋有点脆……就当补钙了。”

关应龙连忙吃了一口，因为鸡蛋里面还有残余的蛋壳，嚼起来嘎吱嘎吱的，他脸皮发热，捂着脸哀怨地长叹一声。

向辰看他一脸要疯的表情，笑了：“你这样子，小心你女朋友不要你啊。”

“我有哪门子的女朋友？”

“那天我在门口见到的，还挺好看的。”

“那个啊……” 关应龙摸着下巴想了想，“那个是朋友的妹妹，她之前好像是被校外的混混盯上了，托我护送她上学放学的，现在已经解决了。”

向辰举起的筷子停住：“这样啊……”

向辰低下头沉默一会儿，渐渐地发出一阵低沉的笑声，笑得关应龙心里发毛，他实在是想象不到一向高冷的向辰会因为这个笑：“你怎么了，有必要笑话我吗，你不是也没有女朋友吗？”

“没有……” 向辰收敛住自己的笑声，抬头看向关应龙，“是我高看你了……”

“操！向辰你适可而止一点！”

关应龙放下筷子起身就要动手，看向辰头上绑着的绷带又坐了回去：“我不和伤员计较。”

向辰终于停下了：“你没有喜欢的女生吗？我记得你们班女生挺多的。”

“没有。”

“那鲁越呢？”

关应龙想了一下：“哪个是鲁越？”

向辰无奈地扶额：“篮球赛的时候接触过，你们班的班长啊。”

“哦，是那个女生。” 关应龙皱眉思索了一下，“是挺好看的，不过没感觉……别总说我，你就没有喜欢的人吗？”

向辰坦然回答：“有啊。”

关应龙立刻问：“谁？”

向辰看着关应龙，目光如炬：“秘密。”

“连我都不能告诉啊！”

向辰摇摇头，继续吃饭了。

关应龙了解向辰，如果是他不想说的，哪怕如何威逼利诱他也不会说，所以他小时候经常让向辰帮他撒谎，因为向辰最难被人发现问题。

可是究竟会是谁呢……

……


	9. 练笔6

第九章

吃完午饭两人坐在沙发上消食，关应龙终于摸到他心心念念的游戏机，拿到手柄的那一刻他的眼睛几乎在发光。

向辰坐在旁边看他熟练操作，偶尔会说两句话。

“你打算什么时候回家？”

向辰被问的一愣，似是想到了什么，眼神黯淡下去。

“不知道。”

“过年总会回去吧，叔叔阿姨不念叨你吗？”

“应该吧……”

关应龙被对面的敌人一击爆头，放下手柄看向向辰。

“你是不是和家里吵架了？”

虽然关应龙心思不够细腻，但也能感觉出来向辰身上的不正常，没有哪个普通的高中生会自己一个人生活，关应龙一直在想向辰究竟在过去的三年里经历了什么。

“嗯，吵到断绝关系的程度。”

“因为什么？”

向辰垂眼看手里的游戏手柄，陷入沉默，房间里只剩下游戏界面的BGM。

“不愿意说就不说了。”

“嗯。”向辰抿嘴，冲关应龙笑了笑，“谢谢。”

“有什么可谢的。”关应龙搂住向辰的脖子，想到他身上的伤，又凑过去小心翼翼地抱住他，“你别给自己太大压力，实在不行到高三了我照顾你。”

向辰捶了他肚子一拳：“你别想偷懒。”

关应龙捂着肚子缩在沙发角：“你难道还让我考大学啊？  
”  
向辰挑眉，一脸“不然呢”的表情。

“你可别折腾我了，小时候也没见你这么关心我学习。”关应龙被向辰那个表情吓得不行，“我宁可洗衣做饭。”

向辰从来没有质疑过关应龙的学习能力，在他看来关应龙如果现在开始认真学习完全可以考上大学，但是他明白现在劝关应龙不会有效果：“不谈这个了，教我玩这个。”

提到游戏，关应龙瞬间来了兴致，滔滔不绝地聊了起来。

……

寒假很快过半，家家户户开始为新年做准备，向辰把关应龙送他的对联贴在门上，离开了这座城市。

他没有让关应龙知道他去哪里，只是在门口的脚垫下留了一张字条说回家过年，但是实际上他虽然回了小镇，但根本没有回家。

他已经两年没有回过家了。

那年关应龙离开后，向辰一家人依旧在小镇上生活，小镇有一条街，街道两边全是酒吧，因为地处偏僻，也是闹事最多的地方。

酒吧装修十分复古，悠扬的钢琴曲缓缓奏响，昏暗的灯光下，复古的木质吧台后，向辰正穿着制服擦杯子，他身材修长，制服合体，站在那里显得十分出众，这时的店里几乎没有人，只有两对男女端着酒杯低语，向辰放下杯子，抬头看了一眼表。

“今年也不打算回家吗？”

向辰顺着声音望去，一个穿着灰色大衣的男人不知何时坐在吧台前，男人一头黑色长卷发，蓄着胡子，五官深邃立体，看起来三十多岁。

“不打算。” 向辰把杯子放好，抬头看向男人，“你不是也不打算回家吗？”

“我这里不是流浪儿童收容所，再说你想回家坐车二十分钟就到了，我们不一样，我是懒得回去。”

“我也懒。”

男人把玩着手指：“你早晚要面对的，为什么不早点去面对呢。”

向辰淡然一笑：“你不是和我一样吗？”

“都是可怜的孩子啊……”男人长叹一声，指了指向辰背后的酒架，“麻烦来一杯威士忌加冰，谢谢。”

“这是你今天的第五次请求，你开酒吧不是为了让你喝倒闭的，沈杰。” 向辰没有转身，而是从吧台下面拿出一瓶啤酒，“而且你今天的营业额只够你喝这个。”

“向辰，我发现你真是越来越不可爱了。” 名为沈杰的男人下巴抵着桌面，可怜兮兮地抬眼看他，“我才是老板啊！”

“嗯，我知道。” 向辰挑衅地回看他一眼，“所以呢？”

“我要扣你工资。”

“拒绝。”

沈杰气恼地坐起来，此时已是半夜11点，开门的酒吧很少，街上一片萧条，而明天就是除夕了。

“你要是真的想回去就回去，最多挨一顿毒打，都已经过去两年，你父母也应该原谅你了。”

“是我不原谅我自己。” 向辰扶着吧台，“我有时候特别恨我自己。”

沈杰打开啤酒喝了一口：“很难想象所有老师眼里的好学生也会有这样的苦恼……不过自我厌恶解决不了问题，只能让你越陷越深。”

“我明白。”

“你要是晚几年出柜就好了，还是小孩子啊，太容易冲动。”

“我当时考虑了很多。”

“不管怎么说，你还是太小了，不过……不得不承认你很有勇气，我出柜那年还是大二。” 沈杰勾起嘴角，摸了摸手指，“幸亏你当时遇到的是我，不然很难想象你会变成什么样……”

向辰抿嘴，他必须承认这些年沈杰给了他很多帮助，当年他离家出走那晚意外结识一个同性恋的朋友，被那人劝着去夜店和一群不三不四的人混在一起，就在他马上要彻底堕落的时候，他遇到沈杰，沈杰把他带回家，为他进行心里疏导，提供住宿，若不是沈杰拉了他一把，他不知道现在自己会在何处自我放逐。

“我不会做傻事。” 向辰整理好吧台的物品，站在那里把玩一张卡片，那张卡片被塑封得很好，但从边缘的破损程度也能看出来有些年头了。

沈杰看到向辰手里的东西，笑了一下：“在想心上人？”

向辰把卡片收起来，冷冷地看向沈杰。

沈杰有些好奇：“你不是说在学校见到了吗？”

“他和我们不一样。” 向辰露出一个复杂的表情，沈杰看到后沉默地喝一口酒，他当然明白向辰所说的不一样是什么意思。

“那就离他远点。”沈杰警告道。

“我们现在关系很好。” 向辰摸摸口袋里的卡片，又补充一句，“很好的朋友。”

“你难道想掰弯他吗？”沈杰突然变得严肃，“你要是真的喜欢他，就应该知道对他好的结果是什么。”

“没想掰弯他。”向辰平静地回答，“他现在不知道我的事，高中才三年……毕业之后很多人都不会有联系了。”

能有这三年，他已经很满足了。

“其实就算他对你有同样的感情，你们也不一定会在一起，人心是复杂的……”沈杰摸了摸手指，这已经成了他多年来的小习惯。

向辰望向沈杰，沈杰看着前方的眼神发空，他的手指搭在易拉罐上，细长的无名指根部有一道明显的环形疤痕。

向辰至今不知道沈杰经历过什么，只知道沈杰曾是某重点大学的高材生，后来在他身上发生了很多事情，辞了工作跑到这座小镇上开酒吧一个人过日子。

向辰印象最深的一次就是他晚上去找沈杰，沈杰的卧室没有开灯，他赤裸着身体坐在床边，浑身细长的疤痕，他静静地拿着一瓶酒看着窗外的月色，回头笑着和向辰打招呼。

那是向辰看过的最悲伤的眼神。

向辰缓缓开口道：“我忍得住。”

沈杰笑了，晃晃啤酒罐，举杯看着他：“那祝你好运。”

向辰顺手摸出来一罐啤酒，打开后和沈杰碰杯：“这罐算你的。”

……

两人在店里待到最后一桌客人离开，向辰收拾完桌子，锁好店门，和沈杰走在大街上。

沈杰裹紧大衣，缩着脖子看向辰：“明天想吃什么？”

向辰开口： “西红柿炒鸡蛋。”

“明天就是除夕了，你不想吃点好的吗？” 沈杰有些疑惑。

向辰这才反应过来他刚才说了什么，假期和关应龙在一起的一幕幕蓦然出现在脑海里，他眼神黯了下去，手指搭在围巾上不再开口。

沈杰也不再管他，自己一个人叨叨着明天的计划，两人的身影渐渐消失在深夜萧瑟的寒风中。

……

向辰第二天一早收到了关应龙的消息，关应龙照了一张他站在向辰家门口的自拍，向辰发现门上多了一个小小的福字。

[除夕快乐。]

向辰勾起嘴角，回他。

[同乐。]

刚放下手机没多久，关应龙立刻回了消息。

[我最近没惹事。]

向辰似乎能感觉到关应龙极力证明自己的心情，指尖在屏幕前犹豫了一会儿，打出一段字。

[好。回去给你带礼物。]

[那我也给你准备礼物，等着被本大爷感动到叫爸爸吧！]

向辰笑了一声，扔下手机躺在床上，过了一会儿起床，简单收拾了这个临时的住处，穿好衣服去了沈杰家。

沈杰正在打扫屋子，向辰进门发现门口堆了满满一箱空酒瓶，沈杰的房子很大，也很乱，若不是今天除夕沈杰是绝对不会打扫房间的。

“我带了你让我买的东西。” 向辰把购物袋放在厨房的操作台上，听那边房间里沈杰叮叮咣咣地折腾半天没有回话，踢踏着脱鞋走到门口。

沈杰正撅着屁股趴在床下，脚边还堆了很多箱子，沈杰听到了向辰的声音，终于从床底下爬了出来。

“啊，我在收拾垃圾。”

“这么多？” 向辰被满地的箱子震惊到了。

“只是一些破酒瓶……和……” 沈杰站起来原地转了一圈，从地上搬起来一箱书籍。

“小人书。”

向辰瞄一眼露在外面的一本书的封面，明显是晦涩难懂的专业术语，他看了一眼沈杰，不再说话。

“你要是喜欢这些书我可以给你，不过……你对临床医学感兴趣吗？”

“我只对物理感兴趣。” 向辰挑眉。

“学物理会死人的！” 沈杰抱着书箱子大叫。

“学医才会死人，今天是除夕，你能不能说点吉利的话？”

“大吉大利，大吉大利，玉皇大帝保佑我。今天是个好日子，心想的事儿都能成……” 沈杰低头叨叨几句，把箱子搬到门口。

向辰环顾一圈，发现沈杰的电脑还开着，里面是某游戏的登录界面，一个穿着小短裙的单马尾女子站在那里，向辰莫名觉得眼熟，因为他知道关应龙最近经常玩这个游戏。

“你也玩这个游戏？” 向辰问道。

“PUBG，最近很火啊，你要是想玩就去玩，我估计还要收拾一会儿。” 沈杰穿着一条粉色围裙从厨房探出头。

向辰没有搭话，犹豫一会儿在搜索好友的方框里敲出一个ID，发现那个ID还在亮着，点了加号。

我就知道……


	10. 练笔6

第十章

对方很快同意了他的邀请，向辰进入游戏大厅，便见到了关应龙粉色短发带着墨镜的女性游戏角色，大厅里还有一个男人，向辰看了看那个人的ID，并不认识他。

关应龙ID后面的小喇叭亮了亮。

“喂，能听见吗？”

向辰摸了摸耳机的话筒，犹豫了一下，回答：“嗯。”

熟悉的ID沉默了许久突然出声，语气带着犹豫又带着欣喜：“是向辰吗？！”

向辰有些无奈，他以为凭关应龙的粗神经应该会认不出他，结果关应龙在某些方面的敏感度反而出乎他的意料，向辰微微勾起嘴角：“嗯。”

关应龙似乎很激动，他的小喇叭疯狂闪烁着：“你怎么开始玩游戏了？这是你的账号吗？你现在在哪？”

“在朋友家，这不是我的账号。”

“好吧，我还想着如果是你的账号我可以帮你刷一下KDA呢，对了，除夕快乐啊。”关应龙的语气带着兴奋，“你会玩吗？有不会的问我，我告诉你。”

向辰刚要回答，一直沉默着的陌生ID终于亮起了小喇叭。

“Long，他是你的朋友吗?”

向辰有点懵，因为对方说的是英语。

“他是我朋友，向辰。”关应龙用英语回道，他依旧很兴奋，小喇叭闪得向辰的眼睛有点花，“向辰，他是我游戏里面的朋友，叫Garfield，是英国人。”

向辰沉默了许久。

“你好，我叫加菲尔德，我可以叫你Chen吗？”Garfield用蹩脚的中文说着。

“……可以。”

向辰从震惊中迟迟没有回过神，关应龙已经和对方讨论选地图的问题，流利的英语口语带着些英伦腔，听起来性感又迷人。

关应龙什么时候英语这么好了？我记得他的期末考试英语成绩是……

23分？

重点是，这个叫加菲尔德的男生是谁？

向辰总觉得有些不对劲，皱了皱眉头。

“向辰，我们打老地图吧，”关应龙选好地图，继续说着，“你第一次玩，肯定不熟悉，等会儿你跟着我，我带你。”

向辰“嗯”了一声，点了准备。

这个游戏只有单人、双人和四人模式，关应龙不想组其他人，三个人便一起玩四人模式，倒计时结束后，所有人上了飞机。

PUBG是一款战术竞技型射击类沙盒游戏。该游戏中，玩家需要在游戏地图上收集各种资源，并在不断缩小的安全区域内对抗其他玩家，让自己生存到最后。

每一局游戏有100名玩家参与，玩家空投跳伞至地图的各个角落，赤手空拳寻找武器，车辆以及物资，并在多种多样的地形中展开战斗。[以上两段摘自百度百科]，获得胜利的玩家游戏界面会显示“大吉大利，今晚吃鸡”的字样，所以也被人们简称为吃鸡。

向辰没吃过猪肉但见过猪跑，他之前去网吧找关应龙见到过他玩这个游戏，也明白一些操作技巧，关应龙在地图上标了一个点，用英语说道：“向辰刚玩游戏，我们这把就在这边打野吧，我带他熟悉一下。”

Garfield欣然同意。

向辰跟着关应龙跳伞，Garfield选择在他们标点附近的房子降落，高空开伞观察敌情。

“没有人。”

向辰落地后立刻进入最近的房子里搜索物资，他隐约听到隔壁传来关应龙开关门和走动的声音，四处很安静，向辰捡了一把霰弹枪，一瓶饮料和一些或许能用到的配件，走出房间。

刚出门，守在门口的短发女生拦在他面前，看了看他身上的枪，蹲下在他面前放了一把UZI，60发9mm子弹和一个急救包。

“这把枪给你，你把你身上那把枪给我。”

“每个房间刷物资的点都是固定的，你熟悉一下就好了。”

“怎么样，跟着我是不是特别有安全感？”关应龙滔滔不绝地说着，语气带着些小得意。

向辰看着在他面前晃脑袋的短发女生，捡起枪。

向辰的声线清冷： “你从没告诉过我你英语这么好。”

已经过去一个学期了，他竟然不知道。

“Garfield是我初中认识的朋友，我们经常一起玩游戏，他缠着我说想学中文，不过他在语言方面的悟性似乎一直不高。”关应龙收枪跑在前面，向辰跟在他身后。

“到最后他还是没学明白中文，不过我倒是能和他用英语聊聊天了。”两人跑到刷车点，那里停着一辆摩托，关应龙骑上摩托，贱兮兮地开口，“走，哥带你玩花式摩托！”

画面里的单马尾女生沉默了两秒，坐上摩托。

关应龙在地图上又标了一个点，开着摩托向标点处行进，油门踩到底开得飞快：“对了，向辰，凭你的英语成绩应该正常能交流吧？”

向辰笑了笑：“当然。”

“和他说中文说多了他听不懂，除了一些比较的基本词汇。”关应龙熟练地冲上山坡，给向辰玩了个托马斯回旋，语气有些无奈，“我已经放弃教他中文了。”

向辰听着关应龙的声音，内心平静了许多，但还是有些不舒服。

他们到达房区继续搜索物资，关应龙看到Garfield是开车的状态，告诉他到标点处集合。

吉普车的声音逐渐传来，Garfield到达向辰和关应龙所在的位置，三人蹲房间的一角分物资。

“你搜到不少好东西啊。”关应龙看着地上的配件说道。

“我和你玩这么久的游戏，早就知道你选配件的习惯了。”Garfield笑着回答，顺便给了向辰两瓶止疼药。

向辰听着两人之间亲昵的对话，黑着脸握紧了鼠标。

他这回终于明白是哪里不对劲了。

三人互相报了自己携带的物资的数量，关应龙打开地图观察安全区的变化，说道。

“我们等会儿去这，我先骑摩托过去观察一下有没有人，如果没有，我们可以在这个车库的二楼守着。”

Garfield应了一声，向辰听着关应龙的低沉性感的英伦腔，回应硬生生慢了半拍。

关应龙翻过二楼的阳台跳下去骑着摩托一溜烟没了踪影，向辰和Garfield坐上吉普，Garfield坐在驾驶位边开车边感慨道。

“Long是第一次给我介绍他的朋友，Chen，你和Long是不是从小玩到大的朋友？我经常听他说你。”

关应龙的小喇叭亮了亮：“当然了，不过我没想到他会玩游戏，他平时几乎不主动和我玩这些。”

“我只是不太感兴趣。”向辰用标准的美式发音说着，不过他似乎并不待见这位友好的英国兄弟，“小时候他放学就去游戏厅，都是我帮他写作业。”

“这种事就没必要说了吧！”关应龙嚷嚷着，“我现在都不麻烦你了。”

“你这次是把寒假作业全甩给你的那群朋友了吧。”向辰说着。

关应龙讪笑着开口：“哈哈哈……反正他们都是抄作业，也不差我那一份了。”

关应龙到了目的地，骑着摩托在房区绕了一圈，没有发现敌人的踪迹，通知他们：“这边应该没人，你们过来吧。”

Garfield开着吉普一路飞驰而去。

Garfield和向辰沿路搜了一些房子，到了关应龙所在的车库后大家又聚在一起分配物资，这次他们的装备完善了不少，不过要想拿第一，就需要击杀玩家从被击杀者那里获得大量物资了。

安全区到时间开始逐渐缩小，玩家在安全区外会持续掉血，若是没有及时跑进圈内很可能会死亡，关应龙选的位置很好，上方是一个小镇，如果想进安全区很大可能会跑到他们蹲守的车库附近。

果不其然，过了一会儿，吉普车声由远及近，很显然对方也是想在这个车库守一波，关应龙见车开了过来，看准时机站起身瞄准对方。

“扫车！”

枪声立刻响起，三人瞄着行驶过来的吉普疯狂扫射，吉普车很快开始冒烟，对方一个急转弯停在车库旁边的树林里，立刻弃车躲到树后，吉普车轰隆一声爆炸了。

“对方也是三个人。”关应龙认真分析着敌情，“架枪守住他们，Garfield，有雷吗？”

“四颗。”

“好，等会我喊安拉胡阿克巴你就朝他们扔雷！”

Garfield有些迷惑：“Long，什么是安拉胡阿克巴？”

“就是……”

向辰收起瞄准状态冷淡地开口：“他们刚才有一个人跑过来了，现在在楼下。”

“怪我了，”关应龙收起自动步枪换成霰弹枪，转身跑去楼梯口，“向辰，你看着剩下两个人，有动静告诉我，Garfield守着门，我去楼梯口堵他。”

向辰看着树后的两个人，楼梯口沉寂了一会儿突然响起一阵枪响，霰弹枪的枪声过后，右上角的击杀显示：

PrOskier用S12K击倒Simon34。

组队模式如果敌人还有队友存在，只会被击倒，这样可以让队友在合适的条件下把队友扶起来继续游戏，不过关应龙显然没给敌人这种机会，换步枪直接把对方补死了。

Garfield吹了声口哨：“Nice.”

向辰瞄着对方，显然对方只剩下两个人，他们在位置和人数上有足够的优势，关应龙快速搜完他击杀的玩家的物资，把霰弹枪S12K扔掉换成一把狙击枪SKS回到房间。

“向辰，你和Garfield瞄着左边树后的人，我瞄着右边小房子后的那个。”

对方稍微探出来想观察动静，关应龙果断地用SKS一枪爆头，再次击倒一个人。

另一个敌人立刻朝着被击倒的队友方向扔烟雾弹，关应龙知道他这是要去救队友，收起SKS跳下车库，说道：“冲过去！”

Garfield换成步枪跟着跳了下去，向辰紧随其后，三人分散跑开在烟雾中把对方包围住，趁着烟雾消散稍微能看清敌人，一梭子子弹下去成功击杀对方。

Garfield凑过去要搜物资，关应龙站在那里似乎察觉到了什么，立刻冲着离尸体最近的向辰喊道。

“向辰，快躲开！”


	11. 练笔6

第十一章

向辰反应迅速扭头就跑，Garfield没有那么幸运，一声剧烈的爆炸声过后，Garfield被手雷炸倒，向辰勉强剩下一丝血。

“向辰，你去打急救包，我扶Garfield。”关应龙跑到Garfield面前，贱兮兮地开口嘲笑道：

“你刚才不是问我什么是安拉胡阿克巴吗，这就是。”

向辰看着电脑屏幕里单马尾女生绑绷带的动作，补充解释道：“是一些宗教恐怖分子自爆前会喊的话。”

“我明白了，”Garfield恍然大悟，“这群人玩游戏够阴的。”

“游戏里什么样的人都有，”关应龙笑了笑，“自己玩的开心就好。”

三人把被击杀玩家有用的物资全部搜刮走，这时安全区开始继续缩小。

关应龙看了看地图确定好目的地，骑着摩托向下一个标点处行进，Garfield和向辰开着吉普跟在后面。

向辰突然发现右下角的小地图出现一块红色的圆形区域，而他们正在这块区域内。

“Shit，轰炸区。”跑在前面的关应龙立刻刹车，说道，“下车，找个房子躲一会儿，向辰你离Garfield远点，他就是落雷必死的倒霉鬼。”

轰炸区是游戏里面的一种机制，每隔一段时间地图上会随机出现一片轰炸区，轰炸区内会进行炮弹轰炸，轰炸位置随机，如果不及时找到掩体，很有可能被炸弹炸倒，开车的人甚至有可能被直接炸死。

“我承认我运气很差，但Long你这样说我会很伤心的。”Garfield下车向着最近的房子跑去，向辰虽然不太相信关应龙的运气论，但还是和Garfield保持了距离。

轰隆一声，他们曾经坐过的吉普车冒起了烈火。

向辰回头看那辆燃烧着的废车，突然有点相信关应龙了。

向辰先进了房间，Garfield跑在后面，马上到门口还不忘和关应龙吹嘘：“你看，我不能总被……”

轰隆一声。

向辰看着门外跪倒的Garfield，一时间不知道该不该出门扶他起来。

另一边关应龙笑到抽搐。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈向辰你别救他，让他自己往房子里爬！你出去有危险。”

于是向辰收起来枪，蹲在门口等Garfield爬进来。

短短几米的距离，在这一刻却如同隔着银河。

又是轰隆一声。

向辰默默地看着躺在地上的Garfield和崭新的盒子，抿了抿嘴憋住了。

关应龙已经笑得开始捶键盘。

“我觉得我的心灵受到了伤害。”死亡后的队友依旧可以观战存活的队友继续游戏，Garfield把观战画面切到关应龙那边，郁闷地说着，“我困了先下线了，这已经是今晚第三次了，果然这个游戏不适合我，Fuck。”

关应龙：“我们会好好利用你的遗产，你就安息吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

向辰：“拜拜。”

Garfield的ID左边的小骷髅符号最终变成了离线符号。

轰炸终于结束，关应龙出去发现自己的摩托还完好，Garfield不在他们也没必要继续说英语，关应龙骑上摩托用中文说道：“就剩我们两个了，你打算去哪？”

“不是一直由你决定吗？”向辰坐上摩托，“安全区又开始缩小了，走吧，我去哪都行。”

“那去山上吧，我感觉下一个圈会刷在这附近。”关应龙在地图上标了一个点，骑着摩托飞速疾驰而去。

游戏里的时间点是黄昏，摩托沿着马路飞速驶过，向辰看着地图里的夕阳，海岛上的落日一片暖黄色，意外地好看。

他们一路过去遇到了两队人，不过关应龙车技一流，巧妙地躲开了敌人的攻击，摩托也没有被彻底打坏。

山上几乎没有房子，关应龙观察了一下四周，确定没有人后两人趴在一块大石头后面闲聊。

向辰开口道：“你的英语现在是什么水平？”

“我不知道啊。”游戏里的短发女生开始挤旁边的单马尾女生。

向辰就这么看关应龙挤他，也不动：“你期末英语为什么23分？”

“英语卷子不都是发卷后五分钟就能写完的吗？”

“……”

“我明白了，那等你回来给我做个测验就知道了呗。”关应龙无所谓地回答，“我确实不知道我什么水平。”

“我不是这个意思……”

“没事，”关应龙一直比较好动，把后背的枪拿出又收回，速度快到让人觉得鬼畜，“我其实也挺好奇的。”

“那你……”向辰还想和关应龙说期末考试的问题，又想起来两人曾经因为学习的问题吵过架，话到嘴边又换了内容，“你和Garfield经常一起玩游戏吗？”

“偶尔吧，不过因为时差所以玩的不多，他没事倒是会经常找我聊天……”

“这两天我陪你玩。”

“啊？真的吗？”关应龙有点小激动。

“嗯。”

他要是再不做点什么，自己捧着不舍得吃的男朋友可就要被别人给生吞了啊！

“可以啊！”关应龙兴奋起来了，这两天他的朋友们大部分陪着父母回老家过年了，他正愁着没有人陪他呢。

两人聊着聊着，安全区继续缩小，他们依旧在安全区内。

“这把看起来很稳啊，”关应龙看着地图，说道，“以前和Garfield玩，几乎每次都是天谴圈，整局游戏除了跑毒都不干别的了。”

安全区缩到一定程度，剩余玩家相遇的几率越来越大，向辰已经听到他的右前方传来了交战的枪声。

关应龙蹲起来用狙击枪瞄着附近的情况。

飞机从头顶飞过，向辰也蹲起来，抬头看了看天空。

“关应龙，”向辰招呼道，“空投。”

关应龙：“什么？！在哪？”

“头顶。”

关应龙抬头看向天空，果然标志性红蓝配色的空投箱从两人的头顶缓缓飘落。

空投是游戏中每隔一段时间由飞机在地图中随即投掷的箱子，箱子内有高等级的装备和更加优质的武器，当然，落空投的地方通常也会成为兵家必争之地。

“向辰，你先躲起来，等会儿肯定会有人过来。”关应龙换了一个位置，瞄着四周，虽然他平时热衷于抢空投，但这次有向辰在身边他并不想太冲动。

向辰躲到一棵大树后趴好，关应龙看着空投箱离地面越来越近，一阵摩托声传来，跟着过来的还有开吉普的一队人。

两队人在空投处相遇，战火瞬间点燃。

关应龙看到这种局面，不怀好意地笑：“向辰，别让他们看到你了，我们等他们快打完再过去‘劝架’。”

向辰挑眉，他明白关应龙的劝架是什么意思。

两队人的激烈交战过了一会儿终于结束，获胜方被击倒了一个人，关应龙趁着对方搜刮被击杀玩家的物资和扶队友的功夫，悄悄地扔过去了一个雷。

Boom——

正在被扶起的人直接死亡，三个人被炸倒了一个，剩下的两人慌张地四处环顾，关应龙举起SKS狙倒一个。

向辰开枪瞄向仅剩的一个人，不过作为新手他的枪法并不好，对方立刻发现了他，交火过后反而是向辰被击倒了。

向辰：“……”

“没事没事，”关应龙安慰着换上步枪，跑过来把残血的敌人击杀，赶过去扶向辰，“我刚玩的时候比你还菜呢。”

关应龙扶起来向辰，回头去搜刮装备了，向辰把血量布满后，关应龙凑过来把一个三级头盔放在他面前。

“你带这个。”

游戏中的头盔和防弹衣有不同的等级，其中三级是最好的等级，也只会在空投箱中出现。

向辰看了看，并没有动：“你戴着吧。”

“你快点儿戴上，等会肯定有人顺着枪声找过来，我们需要换地方了。”关应龙没有给向辰拒绝的机会，收起枪转身跑走了。

向辰犹豫了一下，戴上三级头跟上关应龙。

地图越缩越小，存活人数仅剩下十人的时候，关应龙和向辰依旧在圈内。

“天命圈，太棒了。”关应龙喝掉一瓶饮料，游戏中饮料和止疼药都是可以补充能量条的道具，能量条第一阶段能缓慢回血，全满的状态还会附加加速效果。

向辰也同样把能量条打满，两人小心翼翼地在安全区边缘徘徊，听着枪声观察敌情。

关应龙小声问道：“你觉得我们这把能不能吃鸡？”

“我不清楚，你怎么看？”向辰的声音平和，他作为第一次玩游戏的新手，很难搞明白当前的局势。

“现在还剩九个人，”他们聊天的过程中，存活人数又少了一个，关应龙蹭着草地爬，认真分析着，“除了我们两个人还剩下七个人，山上还有一队三人队伍，山下应该还有两队，人数……不确定。”

“虽然占据了有利地势，不过也很难打啊。”关应龙长叹一声，“这么苟着太无聊了，下一把带你去人多的地方练一练枪吧？”

“好。”

关应龙笑了一声，随即被由远及近的脚步声吸引了注意力。

“向辰，有人来了，小心点。”

过来的显然是关应龙刚才所说的三人队，不过他们并没有看到地上这两个看风景的伏地魔，一路匆匆地跑了过去。

关应龙顺着对方跑的方向看去，果然是山下某个两人队的行踪暴露了，关应龙示意向辰不要乱动，观察着附近的地形。

三人队找到有利地势后开始和对方对枪，关应龙蹲起来小心翼翼地和三人队拉开距离，带着向辰偷偷地溜到其他地方。

关应龙走着走着，突然停下脚步躲在树后：“妈的，前面有人。”

对方显然也看到了关应龙的身影，立刻找到掩体开枪瞄向两人，关应龙躲得及时，向辰没来得及躲开，被对方一枪爆头。

向辰立刻蹲下打急救包，要不是刚才关应龙给他的三级头，他现在肯定被击倒了。

“面前这队两个人，后面还有一队，这就尴尬了。”关应龙稍微探出头，一阵枪响过后对方被打掉一大半的血，关应龙也只剩下了半血。

另一个敌人瞄着向辰，绕过石头来到向辰面前，向辰显然拼不过对方，被击倒后对方毫不客气地补死了他。

向辰：“……”

“操，”关应龙骂了一句，探头将面前的敌人爆头击倒，绕过石头来到杀死向辰的敌人面前，毫不客气地一梭子将对方击杀，末了又在尸体上补了一梭子子弹。

关应龙委屈地开口：“没意思了，我自杀吧。”

向辰勾起嘴角：“没事，我看着你。”

关应龙看着屏幕左上角观战显示的数字“1”，犹豫了一会儿，把向辰身上的物资拿走。

“那你帮我看着点儿敌人。”

向辰笑了笑：“好。”


End file.
